Foster Madness
by kelseywazhere
Summary: KaixRei. Rei has been going from foster home to foster home all his life and is finally settling down. He is not a normal human being though. He can see into the past and the future, and he finds out he's not the only one who has special powers.
1. welcome 2 my life

**kerusei:** OH. MY. GOD!! Ahem sorry peoples i am kinda excited cause this is my first fic and all not to mention my first KaixRei fic! (squeels and jumps up and down wildly)

**rei:** Did you have a Rockstar Guava today?

**kerusei:** ...Maybe...(grins evily)

**rei:** You did. Great. Now your moms gonna kill you do you know that?

**kerusei:** That wont happen cause my mom put you and kai in charge of watching me! (sticks out tounge)

**kai:** (Glares at kerusei)

**kerusei:** Disclamer please kai!! (grins innocently)

**kai:** (mumbles) Kerusei does not own beyblade or any of the characters and never will cause if she ever did she would never have to write fanfics about us in her spare time... also we would probably kill ourselfs.

**kerusei:** O.o hmm. I have doughts about the second one... enjoy!!

"talking"

'thinking'

((authors notes))

**CHAPTER 1**

Ok. I dont get human beings at all. I mean, there probably the stupidest creatures I have EVER met! Even stupider than chickens! And chickens are stupid! If you chop their head off their body will run around for another 10 seconds before dropping dead!!

but seriously, what the hell is going on in some of those peoples heads? well i guess before i tell you my life experiences with these wierd creatures I'll tell you who I am. My name is Rei Kon. My home town is... umm... somewere in China. See, I travel alot. My parents abandoned me in a village somewere in China. Then some dude found me and gave me to this orphanage. I lived in that orphanage till i was 4 years old. All the kids would pick on me and call me an alien cause of my cat-like features, so obviously, I started off hateing humans, even though I am one myself.

Anyways, when i was 4, some rich dude came and adopted me. We moved to England. He, however was one of those snobby rich dudes that say, " Haw haw! I'vE got money and you dont and your never gonna have ANY!! Haw haw haw!" You get what I mean? Well, here i am. This innocent little 4 year old and this dude trys to teach me how to manage money!! I didnt even know MATH!! So then he kept telling me, " Your gonna be the youngest rich person alive!!". What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Im not gonna be the youngest rich person DEAD am I?! I didnt think so!! So anyways, long story short, I failed him in all ways possible so he sent me away to an orphanage in england when I was 5 (Thank god! Another year of that crap and i would have up and left him!!).

So then there was another year and a half in another orphganage when some other lady came and adopted me and we moved to Australia!! So now im livin down under and dieing in the heat. Yeah... so once I turned 7 she started to go a little koo-koo in the head (To me anyways). She started makeing me go to alligator wrestling training (ehe... no way.). So of clourse I smartly refused in every wat possible to get near that alligator. That lady was a stubborn bastard and kept up for half a year!! So tecnically her dreams were crushed and she sent me to an orphanage in australia.

So _then_ around 4 months later this indian dude comes and adopts me. And were do you think we move?! India!! Yeah. So I had to wear this stupid head wrap thingy (I forget what its called) (( No offence to anybody)) all the time and all the kids at the schools made fun of me because I looked way different from them cause I am Chinese (Of course). And of course this guy has to have some mental problems or i wouldnt be telling you this story right now. so this guy tells me that when i turn 7 that I have to start raising Cobras (OVER MY DEAD BODY!!). So now at this part in my young life I'm thinking that I'm like, the only saine person on the PLANET cause _then_ he starts to make me eat all these bugs and crap that I had no clue what the hell it was. So I had had it and started rebeling. I didnt eat, I skipped school, and I did a bunch of other bad things like not wearing that head wrap thingy (Oooh!! Sooo baaad!). Yeah, you can probably guess what happened. So down to the orphanage I go... again.

So by the time I'm 13, my current "mom" and "dad" are 2 guys. Yes, there gay and I dont care. They atre the only two insain people who actually understand me... i guess that make them not insain in a way but trust me, they are. ((I skipped a couple of his other so called "parents"))

The door opens. " Honey, have you seen were my black fishnet stockings are?"

"Yeah mom. There downstairs on top of the T.V. Why? Are you guys going out tonight?" Rei asked.

"Yes! Theres a new gay bar that just opened around a month ago and me and Bryan had heard really good things about it so were going to go check it out!" said his mom.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Oh... eightish. Dont worry. We'll be back before 2 am."

"Ok."

We currently live in america. The cool thing is they love everything about me. Every flaw, everything.

"WHY THE HELL ARE MY UNDERWEAR IN THE FREEZER?!" I heard my dad yell.

Uhoh.

Right now I am 16 years old and am about to be a junior in high school (Were on break). School starts this monday and its umm...

" Dad! What day is today?" Rei yelled.

" SUNDAY-CLEAN-YOUR-ROOM-DAY!! NOW GET TO IT!!" he yelled back.

Ok so its Sunday. Whoopee. Damn. Better get started on cleaning my room now or else my dad will come in here and torchur me (he's ticklish. reeeeally ticklish).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 3 HOURS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"rei!! were leaving!! well call you when were on our way home (They dont care if they wake him up)!!" his mom called.

"Ok! Dont drive drunk and watch out for drunk drivers!" Rei called back. "Love you!"

"We love you too!!" they called back. Rei could hear the front door shut. He watched their car drive away.

Rei then went over to the computer and logged onto the school chat line. He logged in as missunderstood.

**missunderstood has joined the chat.**

Rei saw 2 other usernames that he had never seen before.

**missunderstood:** uhh r u 2 new 2 our school?

**ugar-high: **yeah! we start on monday! my names max!

**-munch-a-bunch-: **my names tyson. wats ur name?

**missunderstood:** rei. im a junior. wat grade r u gonna b in?

**ugar-high:** we r 2! we used 2 go 2 the other school but we got transferred over here.

**missunderstood:** yeah well im not gonna guarentee u any satisfaction with u having 2 move over here.

**-munch-a-bunch-:** it will be fine. me nd maxie hav been through evrything 2gether. plus the teachers our old school were really mean.

**missunderstood:** hate to break it 2 u but ur not getting away from much then.

**ugar-high:** you have ur scedual right?

**missunderstood:** yeah.

**ugar-high:** whos ur homeroom teacher?

**missunderstood:** mr. mcgrew

**ugar-high:**really?! thats ours 2! awesomeness!!

**-munch-a-bunch-:** awesomeness is right. hey im gonna go. im exausted.

**ugar-high:**what?! its only 9:48! (gasp) my shows on in 12 min!! srry rei im gonna go 2. c u in home room 2morrow! bye!

**-munch-a-bunch-:** c yah!

**missunderstood:** k bye.

**ugar-high has left the chat.**

**-munch-a-bunch- has left the chat.**

**misssunderstood has left the chat.**

**This chatroom is now empty.**

Rei closed the window down and put the computer on stand-by.

Rei sighed. He walked down the stairs ans went to go get his vitamins and a glass of water, then sat down in the living room and watched random show's he never really ever watched before. Before he knew it 3 hours had passed. Then he turned it to Comedy Central. Dane Cook was doing stand up ((Hes' my fav comedian)).

The phone rang about a half an hour later. Rei got up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rei sweety! It's me!" a voice said on the other line.

"Oh hi mom. Everything ok?" Rei asked.

"Evvverrryttthingsssss grrreeeat hunnnnny!" he slurred. " Bryan's juss'' stopped 'cause I hadda pee n' he wanned to get some gasss. I decided tha' thisssss was the perfect opportunitity ((supposed to be spelled like that))to call my dear Rei-Rei!!"

"Ok is dad drunk?" Rei asked.

"Nope! If he were we'd be in the back seat gettin' in on right now!" he laughed.

'Thats nice to know...' Rei thought sarcastically.

"Tala come on! Lets go!!" Rei heard his dad yell in the backround.

'Oh! goss'ta go sweeeeety!! See you sooon!!" Tala sang. "Luv yah hun!"

''Love you too." Rei said. "Bye." Rei hung up the phone, turned off the t.v., and went to bed.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention one thing, I can see the past and future.

**kerusei:** sooo?? what do you think? is it good? bad? let me know cause...

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE CUPCAKES!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**rei:** (stares at kerusei like shes a mad woman-and she is so...) were's the nearest insaine assylum?

**kai:** its too far rei. she'll probably murder us on the way there.

**rei:** (sighs)

**kerusei:**ok ppls i know its not much but ill update reeeeeally fast. I already have it written down and that was just the first 10 pages (its not much trust me). I'll try to make each chapter exceptionally long to so try to bare with me here and be patient.

**rei:** kerusei would also like it if you reveiwed and told her if you liked it or not and if you have any good ideas for the rest of the story. she is very open minded-

**kai:** -sadly.

**rei:** AHEM. any ideas for the tilte would also be helpful. a little bit of lit criticism is accepted. so PLEASE REVEIW! IM BEGGING YOU!! IF YOU DONT SHE'LL-

**kerusei:** (covers hand over rei's mouth) -give everybody a rei and kai plushie!! please reveiw!! as soon as i get 1 i will update as soon as my mom will let me on the computer! XD


	2. oh shit!

**Kerusei:** Yay! second chapter! Whooo!!

**Rei:** Suprizingly soon too.

**Kai:** hn.

**Kerusei:** Im happy though! I got reveiws! Even though 2 of them I kinda expected-but I still got some, so now im more motivated to type the next chapter!! Oh but I edited it a bit at the end. I just added an extra sentence, but if you dont go back and read it then you will probably not get the begining very much.

**Kai:** We can see that by how giddy you are right now and how your right leg wont stop moveing while your typing...

**Kerusei:** Oh that? It's always like that when im sitting. It's very hard for me to sit down for more than ten minutes without moveing.

**Kai and Rei:** (sweatdrop)

**Kerusei:** On with the reveiw responces!!

--

**Kitty Kat K.O.:** I know, I know. I was just being lazy that time cause it was really late and my mom was hounding me to get off the computer. I'll try my best to do better though!

**Lizzy's Gay Cookies:** Yes I know. That was supposed to make you laugh Lizzy. Hopefully I'll have more funny things late on in the story. I have no clue right now cause it usually pops into my head while im typeing it on the computer. Lol.

**Zai1x2:** Thank you. Hopefully it will get alot better though...

**Komodo Butterfly:** O.k. Were to start. First off let me thank you for the awesome title idea! I think I'll stick with that one for now! It has a nice ring to it. Hmm, oh yeah, sorry about the grammer. I know english and all but thats kinda my worst subject so I'll try my best but I dont have a spelling check or anything on my writing program, so just try to bare with me please. See now the discription part I'll try to work on too. I have this tendency to want to just go strait to the talking and infrmation and then I totaly forget about all the detail and stuff. Ehehe sorry.

**CH.2**

Okay so your probably thinking two things. 1) That's friggen awesome! or 2) What the hell? What a freak? (If your not thinking either of those things then good for you.)

Umm, well, yah see, your both wrong.

1) It's not awesome. 2) I am not a freak. Freaks are people who commit crimes and kill people for fun! Got it?

Let me expalin how it works for yah. So, if I want to see the past, thats no problem. Every single time I touch a person, I see there past; not the whole thing, I mean I can if I want to but most of the time I dont, I just see random sections. I can also see the past of any object I want, but I have to concentrate on it instead of just touching it and 'boom!' Im there like when I touch people.

Now with the future I have to concentrate reeeeeally hard when I touch a person, very hard; and I cant see the future of any object.

The way I can tell these apart is while im seeing the past or future I have a certain color aura. When I see the future I have a blue aura. When I see the past my aura is red. That took me a while to figure out. And it's not fun; at all. I've seen things that are so scary and grusome and gory, I have nightmares almost every night. The sad thing about seeing the past is that i cant change it at all. I have to witness it, then move on.

With the future, I can do something about it! I watch my parents future every morning to make sure something bad wont happen to them. And if I see something bad happening, then I tell them not to go there and they will be fine. Smart ehh? Sad thing is I see something bad happen to them at least once every 2 months. So even though nothing has ever happened to them, I still have the memories of what could have happened to them cause, of course, have, like, a supersonic memory to go along with my seeing the past and future.

Somebody up there must hate me huh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXthe next dayXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes before streching and going downstairs to the living room. His parents were already up.

"good morning mom, dad. What are you guys doing?"Rei asked sitting n the couch next to his mom.

"Were doing Mad Libs! Join us! We barley started." Tala said.

"M'kay."

"Adjective."

''Umm... fluffy."

Bryan scribbled it down. " Noun."

''Rubberband.''

''Noun.''

" I just gave you a noun!" Tala said.

''I need another one.''

''Oh... fish.''

''Adjective."

''Shiny."

"Adjective."

"Bu-never mind. Horny."

"Number."

"Hmm... 28,639."

Bryan stared at Tala. "Okaaaay... adjective."

"Silky."

"Adjective."

"Hard."

"Adjectiv-"

"OH MY GOD! HOW MANY MORE?!" Tala yelled.

"...It's the last one."

"...Oh. flakey."

"Noun."

"Frisbee."

"Verb."

"Yell."

"Okay. It's done. Im gonna read it to you now. The title is 'Interveiw With a Rockstar'. Okay. Here it goes:

Q: Whatever made you choose the name 'the Psycho Bubble' for your group?

A: All the good names like 'Rolling Kittens' and 'Moon Jam' and 'Poopy Green floyd' were taken.

Q: You not only attack songs, but you also play many fluffy instruments, dont you?

A: Yes. I play the electric rubberband, the bass fish, and the shiny keyboard.

Q: You now have a horny song that is number 28,639 on the silky charts. What was the inspiration for this hard song?

A: Beleive it or not, it was a flakey song that my mother used to sing to me when it was time for frisbee, and it never failed to yell me to sleep."

All three of them looked at eachother.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" they all bursted out laughing.

''Ahahahaha!' The rolling kittens!!" Rei fell on the floor, tears falling from his eyes and was clutching his stoumach from laughing so hard.

Tala was kicking his legs like crazy while clutching his stoumach in pain. Bryan was hitting the chair with his hand and his eyes were watering too.

Then it dawned on Rei.

Rei stopped laughing immediatly. "Dad! What day is today?" he asked.

''It's... Oh shit! I have work!!" Bryan ran upstairs.

"Oh shit is right! Im gonna be hella late!!" Rei hustled upstairs and got ready, putting on his uniform. Then brushed his hair and teeth and ran back downstairs.

"Ready!" Rei called breathless.

Bryan speed-walked into the living room.

"Lets go." Tala came by and kissed Bryan on the lips. "Love you." Tala gave Rei a peck on the cheek. " Do good in school and try not to give the teachers too much trouble kay?"

Tala grabbed Rei's hand. rei closed his eyes (he's seeing ito his future) then opened them. "Dont forget the ramen and milk when you go to the store today." Rei said.

Bryan grabbed Rei by the back of his shirt and dragged him behind him. "Love you too. Have a good day."

"You too." Tala called.

They got in the car and drove off. "Stay away from your boss today. He's in a really crappy mood." Rei said.

Bryan smiled. "Thanks."

They arrived at the school not to soon after that."Hey. Have a good day. Even if that means harassing the teachers a bit." Bryan said chuckling.

"Heh. Will do." Rei smiled getting out of the car and walked into the crouded building swarming with hoards of teenagers. Rei walked up to his locker and got all the supplies he would need and putting all the stuff he didnt in it. Then, he headed off to homeroom.

--

**Kerusei:** I know its not much but I wanted there to be soemthing to look forward to in the next chapter.

**Rei:** Like what?

**Kerusei:** Well, Max, Tyson, and Kai are gonna be introduced in the next chappie! Yay! Oh yeah and Mariah and Lee.

**Kai:** That's it?

**Kerusei:** NO!! But im not gonna tell you cause it will spoil it so bleh! You all have to wait!! And just for a reminder...

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE CUPCAKES AND BROWNIES!!**

**Kerusei:** Hehe. Oh yeah. But that doesnt mean im not accepting them. And no, if you flame me you do not get any of the brownies or cupcakes, ok maybe you might. Depends on if im starving or hungry.

**Rei:** Is she ever full or not hungry?

**Kai:** Nope.

**Rei:** That explains why all the food dissapears in a week.

**Kai:** Yup.

**Rei:** But how does she stay so skinny?!

**Kai:** ... Rei. Do you _see _hoe hyper she is?!

**Rei:** Oh yeah. Please review!

**Kerusei:** All reviewers gett free pocky! If you dont like pocky, the more for me! XP


	3. orange clashes with blue

**Kerusei: Hello again everybody...**

**Rei: She's a bit upset.**

**Kai: Uhh why?**

**Rei: She didn't get as many reviews as she hoped.**

**Kai: Why would she let something like that bother her?**

**(Kai and Rei look over at Kerusei who is sulking in the corner.)**

**Rei: She feels unwanted... I dont know! Maybe it's her time of the month.**

**Kerusei: It is not!!**

**Kai: Whatever. Disclamer Rei.**

**Rei: Kerusei does not own Beyblade. And she never will.**

**Kerusei: Here's the review responces...**

**Kitty Kat K.O.: Uhh ehehe... just a little. only a little. just a little in the begining of this chapter. but then Rei is nicer to her. She's kinda perverted in it too... sorry if you dont like it.**

**Komodo Butterfly: Dont worry. Im lazy alot of the time too. Yeah. Im trying to make my A/n's shorter a bit but it doesnt seem to be working. Agh.**

**PookieMoon: Thanks! I will do my best to update soon.**

**Kerusei: Here's the chapter.**

**CH.3 Foster Madness**

Once inside his homeroom, rei was immediatly glomped by a huge pink fluff ball ((Sorrry Mariah fan's. she's not one of my favorites but there wont be much bashing. Dont worry.))

"REI!!" she yelled in mid-air-glomp.

Rei almost toppled over and the hit but kept balance and forced his legs to lock out so he wouldnt fall.

"Ow..." 'My ear drum! I- I think im deaf!'

"C-could you _please_ get off me?" Rei pleaded.

"Im sorry rei! You just looked so kawaii that I just _had_ to glomp you!"Mariah said still hanging on Rei.

"Dont you have a _boyfriend_?!" Rei asked annoied.

"OH! It's okay. He think's your kawaii too! We were actually just the other day talking about haveing a three-some with y-"

"OKAY!! That's enough!" Rei said shoveing Mariah off him. "Oh look! There's Lee now! Why dont you o glomp _him_?!"

Mariah pouted for like a millisecond before dashing off to glomp Lee.

Rei sighed in relief as he watched Mariah bound off towards Lee. He then walked over to his desk which was was the back left seat right next to the window and sat down.

Rei sighed again and then let his head fall (hard) against the desk.

2 seconds after he puts his head down he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Are you rei?" a boy asked.

Rei turned his head to the right to face the boy. "Sadly yes." he said with a blank expression.

The boy immediatly perked up. "Oh! Hi! Im Max! Yah know, from the other night on the internet."

Rei blinked, then sat up. "Oh yeah. Your Max and he's Tyson. Well it's nice to meet you." Rei smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Tyson said.

"Hey, who was that one girl? Yah know the one that was hanging all over you." Max asked.

Rei sighed. '' That's Mariah. She's been my friend since I came here 3 year's ago. She has always been like that." Rei said letting his head hit the desk again.

Max and Tyson cringed when his head hit the desk. "Hey man. You okay? You look really tired..." Tyson said. "Yah get any sleep last night?"

"Actually no. I was up till about 2 am waaiting for my parents to come home." Rei said into his desk. Rei started banging his head simultaniously on his desk.

Max rubbed his back in a comforting way. "It's okay. We'll help you get through the school year." Max said.

"Hey! Kai! Over here!" Tyson yelled motioning him over to were they were.

A boy with 2-toned hair (navy blue in the front, white-grey in the back) walked over to wear they were.

Rei stopped banging his head. "Thanks Max." he said suddenly feeling more confident.

Max just smiled. " No problem."

'Okay. That was really stupid of me to do. Now i have a headache.' Rei thought.

"Uh hey Rei. This is Kai. He used to go to the other school with us too." Tyson said.

Rei made a peace sign with his right hand. "Sup." he said with his head still on the desk.

"Hn." Kai turned to Tyson. "What's up with him?"

"Bad day." Tyson said.

"More like bad life." Rei countered.

Tyson patted his head. "It's alright buddie."

/ Rei seeing Tysons past /

A 7 year old tyson ran up to a young looking woman with black hair.

"Mommy! Guess what? I can see the future!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Is that so? Can you show mommy?" she asked bending down to his height.

"Uhuh! In 2 minutes a blue ford with the licence plate number 2ABC345 will come down this street and make a right turn right there! I saw it when I bumped into that person over there who is standing on the corner." Tyson said pointing to the person who was standing on the corner.

"Okay sweety. We'll wait." she said.

2 minutes later that exact car drove by and turned right on the street Tyson said.

/ End of seeing Tyson's past /

Rei's eyes widened and he looked up at Tyson.

Tyson looked confused. "What?"

"N-no way..." Rei whispered.

"No way what?" Max asked.

"Y-you can..." Rei said still suprized. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?! Tell me geez!" Tyson asked.

Kai's eyes were wide and he was stareing at Rei intensly.

"That's unbelievable. I swear i thought i was the only one!" Rei exclaimed.

"Okay. Now your really not makeing any sence dude." Tyson said.

"You can see the future?!" Rei whispered quietly.

Tyson's and Max's eyes widened.

"H-how do you-?" Tyson started.

"I can uhh... see the future too; sorta." Rei aid scratching the bak of his head.

"What do you mean sorta?" Kai asked.

"I cant just see the future every time I touch somebody. I have to concentrate on it." Rei said.

"Well then how did you know I can see the future when you can see the future?" Tyson asked.

Rei hesitated. "I can... uhh... also see the past." Rei said. ((By the way, this whole convo is in a whisper.))

"Whaa? Really? That's cool!"

"No actually it's not."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

A teacher walked into the room.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs.Lopez. I am your homeroom teacher for this year. Today I want you to get to know the people around you. Just talk amongst yourself's. I dont care. just leave me alone."

tHE CLASS STARTED TO DO SO.

Max turned to Rei. "I dont get it..."

"Well, with the future you can change thing's right? Well with the past, it has already happened so I cant change it. I just have to sit back and watch. Do yu know how hard that is?" Rei's hands were clenched to his pants.

Max rubbed Rei's back. Rei saw Max's past. :Heh. Your power's pretty cool. Being able to control the emotions of the people around you. Makes sence now that i think about it."

Kai was glareing at Rei.

"What?" Rei asked.

"Kai can read minds." Tyson stated.

'Oh crap!... OH crap! He probably just heard me say oh crap!' Rei thought.

"It's harder to read his." Kai murmured.

"What do you mean Kai?" Max asked.

"It's hazy. Kind of like when a phone is breaking in and out. I hate it."

"Hm. I would give anything to be able to not see any more." Rei said leaning back in his chair.

"Why? Dont you only see the past and future when you consentrate?" Max asked.

"No. Just the future. Every time I touch somebody i see a part of there past. I can also see an object's past too but only when I consentrate." Rei explained.

"REALLY?!" Max yelled.

"Shh! Geez. Yeah. Really." rei whispered. "That's why im not gonna become a lawyer when I grow up."

"That doesn't make sence." Kai said.

"Do you think I could handle that much pressure?" Rei then sighed. "Okay. Here's an example.. Let's say Im doing a case for a murder of a woman. First I would have to go over to the place were the body was found. I would see who brought her there or if the murder happened there. Then I would have to keep replaying that part in my head until I found a peice of evidence that I could use to prove that that's what happened without letting them know that I have 'powers'. so then let's say that the murderer brought her there. So then I would have to follow the trail back to were the scene of the crime was,find some piece of evidence to prove that it was the right person, then try to explain how I found the place, _and_ all the other puzzle pieces that are missing."

"Wow. You must... think alot." Tyson said.

"Yeah well that happens-" 'When you have had 12 other different parents."

Kai's eyes widened. 'Woah. Heard him that time. 12? Damn.'

"Heh. Well you guys know my deepest secret. Might as well tell you a brief story of my life." Rei mumbled to himself but the others heard as well.

"Hey I know you barley know us but if it will make you feel better we'll tell you about ourselfs too." Max said.

"It's just... I've never had any real friends before, let alone talk to anybody besides Mariah and Lee. Once I was in a school for 3 days before running away. That was home number 6."

"Home 6?!" Tyson asked. "Damn. In all my life I have never even moved!"

"Yeah well, Im a foster child. I have lived all over the world. _Litterally_."

"Have you lived in Russia?"

"Yup. Waaay to cold."

"How about Australia?"

"Yes. Too hot."

"Europe?"

"Yes."

"India?!''

Rei sighed. "Yes."

"Man! That's alot of places!" Tyson said.

"How many home's have you lived in?" Max asked.

"Like around 17. But I've only lived with 12 different parents-ahem-excuse me, guardians. Im in house number 13 right now."

"What the hell happened?" Kai asked.

"uhh... well, simply put most of them were just plain out crazy. I've lived with people who think there right all the time when most of the time there way off, very evil people who I thought was the devil, those people who just try to look-on-the-bright-side of there relative diein and some other crazy things, the person who yells everything and then when they actually mean to yell they break all the glass around you along with your eardrums. I've had a parent try to make me wrestle alligators, one tried to make me raise cobras and eat bugs, and then another guy who tried to manage money when I didn't even know math. Oh yeah! And there was that one voodoo girl who would put a curse on me if I got a 'B' in school, and the one who ignores you and then only acts like your alive when they want you to do something for them, and the neat freak woman who made me wash my hands every 20 minutes... literally. Hmm... let's see... that's only 10...oh yeah. That one witch craft lady and that one military dude who tried to send me off to boot camp." Rei finished.

There was a long silence between them all.

'Aquard.' Rei's voice sang in his head.

Kai chuckled mentally.

"So uhh... if you dont mind me asking, do you like your parents now?" Max asked.

"Yup. There the first people I ever trusted in my life. Heh. Yah know what my da-mom said when he first saw me? ' Ohh! He's sooo cute! All the other kids can go to hell! I want him Bry-Bry!' It sounded just like he was picking out a dog. I of course just bursted out laughing. It was real funny. And it was like we had this instant connection. Same with my dad. There like each half of me. My missing puzzle pieces. It's cool." Rei said.

"Well good. Cause your cool and I want you to hang around. Your different yah know? It's a good different." Max said. "Im glad we got transferred here."

"Yeah. Im glad you got transferrred here too." Rei said laughing.

"Soo, your parents are gay?" Tyson asked.

"Yup. veeeery gay. With 4 e's." Rei said.

"They sound like cool people." Max said.

"Yeah... hey do you guys want to come over today after school? I guarentee that you will feel right at home." Rei said.

"Yeah sure." Max said.

"Im in." Tyson said.

"Same here." Kai said.

"Cool. Umm... but I must warn you that wierd events occure at my house so try not to be freaked out. It's normal to me but I dont know about you guys." Rei said.

"Oh come on. They cant be that bad-."

"My mom stuck my dad's boxers in the freezer after washing them to see if he could still put them on ofr if they would crumple to pieces like glass." Rei stated bluntly.

"Okay... that's... slightly wierd. But it's not that bad." max said.

"That was just last night. They have done _alot_ worse. They are very childish. Were _always_ haveing prank war's. In fact there is one going on right now so maybe you guys shouldn't come over."

"It sounds like fun." Tyson said.

"Not when your dad put's dye in your mom's shampoo bottle and it turn's his hair bright orange. He was whining about it for weeks."

"What color was his hair before?" Kai asked.

"Red. He said that orange hair clashes with his eyes. When I asked how the red didn't he said, ' Cause red goes with ice blue. Duh.'" Rei said doing a close imitation of Tala. "I a way i kinda agree but still he can be _such_ a drama queen."

"And that prank was how long ago?" Max asked.

"2 years ago. It's back to the red color now." Rei said.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

"Oh dang! Hey Rei. what is your next class?" Max asked.

"Uhh... it's AP Pre calculus." Rei said.

"Smart ass." Tyson murmured (he's in Alebra B).

"Oh. Damn. We have Pre cal. too but not AP." Max pouted. "Well, me and Kai anyways."

"Hmm. Well I'll see you guy's at lunch then. Bye." Rei said leaveing.

Rei walked down the hall to his locker.

'Uhh... crap. what was my combination again? Oh yeah. 11-28-35.' Rei thought while turning the nob on his locker. Rei banged it twice and the locker door popped open. He grabbed his Pre calculus book and shut the door, twisting the nob around a couple of times before walking off to his next class.

--

**Kerusei: Yay! Chapter 3 is done! The longest chapter so far.**

**Rei: Yeah. Not bad. I guess.**

**Kerusei: Okay! Im makeing a statement! If I dont get at least 10 reviews, Im not continuing the story. As soon as I get 10 more reviews, then I'll continue. I dont care if all you say is update soon. THAT'S A REVIEW DAMNIT!! So just do it. No flameing though. If you flame...**

**IT WILL BE USED TO MAKE UDON!!**

**Kerusei: (sigh) I love udon...**

**Kai: Please review. Or else.**

**Rei: Keru will give you a piece of her ice cream ckae she got for her bithday yesterday if you review too! It's cookies and cream! Yum.**


	4. tuna salad

_**Kerusei: I am sooooooooooooo sorry about not updating this story in over 7 months! Really I am.**_

_**Kai: Amazingly, I believe her.**_

_**Rei: Arn't you sick now Keru?**_

_**Keru: Yeah. I either have strep throat or mono. I had to take a blood test for the mono check too and I hate needles.**_

_**Rei: Eww.**_

_**Keru: Yeah I know. So much fun! Not. Disclaimer please Kai.**_

_**Kai: Kerusei does not own Beyblade but desperately wishes she did. Luckily, not all wishes come true.**_

_**Keru: (glares at Kai) Haha. Don't make me come over there and cough on you.**_

_**Kai: (slowly but cautiously walks out of room)**_

_**Keru: Now, the beautiful review responses!!!**_

_**Keru: Thanks to all who reviewed. On with the story!!!**_

**Ch.4 On a more serious note . . . **

Rei walked into the cafeteria and was immediately glomped yet again by Mariah.

"Hello my adorable little kitten!!!!" Mariah yelled in Rei's ear.

Rei cringed away from her. ' Yet again, I have lost my hearing in my right ear for the next 5 minutes.'

"Hi Mariah." Rei sighed.

"Hey Rei." another voice sounded from behind him.

Rei struggled to turn around due to Mariah clinging to him like a rag doll. " Oh, hey Lee. Mind getting your girlfriend off me please?" Rei said in a pleading tone.

Lee smiled and grabbed Mariah's hand and pulled it loose of the deadly grasp it currently had on Rei's shirt. "Come on Mariah. The lunch line is getting long. You know how much you hate to wait in line for your food."

Mariah huffed once. Then she suddenly smiled and jumped off Rei's back and pulled Lee away with a lot of enthusiasm.

'Bipolar much?' Rei thought sweatdropping.

"Bye bye Rei-Rei!!! I LOOOOOVE YOOOOOU!!!!" Mariah shouted from the lunch line on the other side of the cafeteria.

Rei blushed as he looked at Lee and saw him wink at him. ' Stupid sex crazed people.' Rei thought as he looked for a place to sit.

Rei's stoumach growled suddenly. 'Oh crap. Mom forgot to give me lunch money. Damn.'

Suddenly near the back of the cafeteria, Rei saw Max and Tyson waving there hand around like maniac's shouting 'REI!!! REI!!! OVER HEEEEEREEE!!!' frantically.

Rei sighed and sweatdropped as he gave a small smile telling them he acknowledged there attempt at getting his attention. Rei started to walk over to their table.

"Hey Max, Tyson. Hey Kai." Rei said acknowledging the silent other who seemed to be pretending he had no idea who the two people were next to him.

"Hey Rei!! Geez! After a while we were wondering if we were ever going to get your attention!" Max said with a big grin on his face.

"Sorry. Mariah had just yelled in my ear again. It takes me a while to recover from her yelling in my ear. I have slightly sensitive hearing." Rei explained as he sat down.

" Well why didn't you tell her that?" Tyson asked.

" Well, I did . . . she's just not the best listener. Either that or she tends to forget."

Max and Tyson laughed.

" Man! I love this school!" Tyson said as he took another bite out of his Hawaiian pizza.

"Why? Because they have good food?" Max said with a sly smile on his face.

Tyson looked appalled. " Psh-a-noooo?" Tyson lied poorly.

Rei and Max laughed.

"Riiiight." Rei said.

Just then, Rei's vision was cut off with a pair of hands.

Rei jumped in surprise.

"Guess who?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Who is it? Guys? A little help here!" Rei asked frantically. He hated these kind of games.

" Uhh sorry Rei. We don't know who this is." Max voice sounded slowly.

" Give up?" The voice said.

"Ahh . . . noo" Rei's voice trailed off as he thought.

' Crap. Okay he's _definitely_ a boy. I know it's not Lee or Mariah. Umm crap!!! Who is it?!'

"Agh! Okay! I give up!" Rei groaned frustrated at the stupid game. Then the hand disappeared and he turned around.

"SUPRISE!!!" Tala shouted.

Rei groaned mentally. ' Why do these thing happen to me?!'

Kai chuckled at Rei's thought.

Rei turned to glare at Kai. Kai only smirked. Rei huffed and turned back around to see Tala with a sad expression on his face.

Rei looked at him appalled.

" Your not glad to see your mother?" Tala whimpered with fake tears in his eyes.

Rei opened and closed his mouth a couple of time like a fish. " Ah n-no that's not- why are you even _here_?"

Tala huffed as he folded his arms and plopped down on the bench. "I came to brought you the lunch I made you since I forgot to give you lunch money." Tala said in a slightly whiny tone.

Rei grimaced. "You made food?"

"Yeah? Soo?" Tala asked.

"Is it edible?" Rei asked cautiously.

Tala opened his mouth but nothing came out for a while. Then he said, " Well, I mean, _I_ wouldn't eat it."

Rei sighed and put his head in his hands. " This is why _dad_ cooks all the meals." he mumbled.

Tala frowned. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Rei smiled and lifted his head looking at Tala. "It's okay mom. What did you make- attempt to make?"

Tala smiled and pulled out a brown bag out of his . . . purse. " Tuna salad! Your favorite!"

"Alright." Rei said.' I guess that's kinda hard to mess up.' " What did you put in it?"

" Well, tuna, umm . . . that white gucky fatty stuff-"

" It's called mayonnaise. And it's not gucky fatty stuff." Rei corrected.

Tala waved his hand in dismissal. "Well it is to me. Anyways, then I added . . . celery-"

"Did you chop it up?" Rei asked interrupting again.

" Yes. Just . . . not very _well_." Tala admitted.

Rei sighed. "Okay. Go on."

" Then i added pickles, and yes. I chopped that up too." Tala said.

"Is that all?" Rei asked.

"Umm . . . yeah!" Tala said smiling.

Rei sighed." Well it sounds like you did a good job, let's see the damage." Rei muttered as he pulled out the container from the brown bag.

Rei opened the container and grimaced. " Uhh . . . "

The tuna was originally the whole fish, just it looked as if he ground it up in the blender. The mayo wasn't mayo. It was blue cheese. The celery was rotten, and the pickles . . . were still cucumber.

" Soo?" Tala asked anxiously.

" Well . . . I appreciate the thought! But if I were to eat this . . . sadly, I would get food poisoning." Rei explained as kindly as he could.

" Oh." Tala frowned, dissapointed that he didn't do a good job.

" Um but I can teach you how to make it with the correct ingredients when we get home today okay?"Rei said trying to cheer Tala up.

Tala smiled. "Okay."

" Oh! I never introduced you to my new friends." Rei said. " This is Max, Tyson, and Kai. This is there first year at this school. Their juniors like me though."

Tala smiled and waved. " Hello! As you have probably figured out, I am Rei's mom. As you have also probably figured out, I am a boy. If you have a problem with it, _leave_. " Tala said with a smile on his face.

Rei's eyes widened. " Mom! Geez. They are fine with it. I already told them about you and dad. Oh by the way, can they come over today after school?"

" Sure! We _always_ like company." Tala said with a strange glint in his eye.

" Riiiiight." Max and Tyson said slowly.

Rei hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Anyways, I should get going. I have to pick up Bry Bry's dry cleaning before he gets home." Tala explained getting up.

"Hold on." Rei grabbed Tala's hand and shut his eyes.

----------- FUTURE-------------

_Rei opened his eyes at an intersection near the dry cleaning store. Rei then turned to see his mom driving down the street. He was almost to the intersection. The light was green for him._

_Suddenly, Rei spotted an oncoming car from the intersecting street. The other car was speeding and didn't look as if it was going to slow down._

_Rei, now realizing what was going to happen, yelled out, " NOOO!!! STOP THE CAR!!! MOOOOM!!!" as he ran out towards his mom's driving by car and watched the two cars collide; the speeding car crashed into the driver's side door._

_Rei watched in horror as his mom's car spun away from impact into a nearby street light._

_" No . . . " Rei breathed out in barely a whisper. Rei ran over to the car and looked inside. Tala's head was half gashed in, crimson blood mixing with the bright red of Tala's hair. Rei started to cry as he tried to open the jammed door on the driver's side._

-------------END FUTURE------------

Rei opened his eyes and tear's flowed down his cheeks. He was shaking and was squeezing Tala's hand in fear.

Tala gasped. "Rei, sweetie, what's wrong? Rei? Are you okay?" Tala pulled his hand free of Rei's grasp and hugged Rei.

"It's okay Rei. I won't leave. Whatever you saw won't happen. Don't worry." Tala cooed.

Rei tried desperately to pull him self together in front of his new friends but only succeeded partially. Rei was able to control his shaking and found himself capable of speaking.

Max, Tyson and Kai all looked at Rei worriedly (yes, even Kai).

" You wanna tell me what you saw Rei?" Tala said.

Rei nodded. " Y-you were in a car . . . near the dry cleaners . . . and the light was green for you but . . . but . . . there was another car . . . and he was driving really fast . . . and he didn't stop even though his light was red . . . and . . . you collided. Your car . . . it spun around until the passenger side crashed into a street pole." Rei shuddered as the image of the crash filled his head once more. " Y-your head . . . was . . . " Rei let a sob escape," . . . bashed in. . . . The door had crushed your whole left side . . . I-I couldn't get the door open so I could get you out! I-I tried and tried but-"

Tala shushed him. " It's okay Rei-Rei." he cooed. " That's not gonna happen. I'm right here."

Max turned to Tyson. " Should I try to calm him down?" Max asked in a whisper.

Tyson paused to think for a moment before answering. " You could try. He would probably appreciate it if you did." he whispered back.

Tyson looked at Kai and saw him shudder.

" Did you see?" Tyson asked in a whisper.

Kai nodded his head as he shuddered again. " It's just as bad as he says. Maybe worse in some ways."

Max shut his eyes and concentrated on trying to calm Rei down. A few moment's later Rei sat up and wiped his tears. He was no longer shaking and felt as if he was never upset in the first place.

Tala looked at him weird. " That was quick. Usually it takes you longer than that to get a hold of yourself."

Rei turned and faced Max who was smiling kindly. " Thanks Max." Rei said smiling.

Tala looked confused. " What. What did I miss?"

" Max can change people's mood's." Rei explained. " They all have a, well, I guess you could call it a power."

Tala beamed. " Oh goody! See Rei? I told you one day you will find other people like you!" Tala hugged Rei.

" Mooom!" Rei whined as he blushed.

Tala let go and looked at him. " I'm soo happy for you Rei!!"

Rei blushed darker. " You don't have to get that excited about it . . . " he mumbled.

Tala suddenly was serious. " Rei, do you happen to remember what time it was that the crash happened?"

" Uhh no. Hold on." Rei put his index fingers on his temples and shut his eyes.

Tyson leaned towards Max and whispered, " What's he doing?"

Kai answered instead as he tried to concentrate on what Rei was thinking. " I think he's trying to recall the vision. It's perfect, exactly as he saw it but . . . it's like he can fast forward and rewind and pause the vision where he wants. It's amazing." Kai mumbled.

Rei tried to concentrate on when he looked at the dash board of Tala's car to see the time there. Rei skipped through all the painful parts and paused on the part where he glanced at the dash board briefly. 1:11.

" Huh. Ironic." Rei mumbled to himself but the others could hear. Rei opened his eyes. " 1:11." Rei said aloud.

"Okay. And what time is it now?" Tala asked.

Rei looked at the clock in the cafeteria. " 12: 53."

"Okay. Would it make you feel better if I didn't leave till 1:10?" Tala asked.

Rei hesitated. "If you let me look at your future one more time right before you leave."

Tala smiled. "Okay."

Rei suddenly remembering that they weren't alone, turned towards Max, Tyson, and Kai.

" Uhh . . . " Rei blushed. "Sorry about that guys. I didn't mean for you guys to see me like that." Rei looked at the table.

Tyson and Max smiled. " It's okay Rei!" Tyson started. " I have seen really bad visions before too. Actually a lot, though not a lot of them were of my family."

Rei smiled. "I have a question for you Kai."

Kai looked up from the table which he was looking at. " Hn."

" Have you exactly figured out the extent of your . . . power on me yet?"

Kai hesitated. " I don't get what you mean?"

" What are your limits?"

Kai thought for a moment. " I have a theory that I can only hear your thoughts when they are directed at someone, when you have vision's, when you recall a vision, and when your vulnerable." Kai stated plainly.

" Oh. Okay." Rei said.

" Why?"

" Just so I know when not to think thing's." Rei said smiling suspiciously.

Kai glared at him.

Rei just smiled wider knowing he was getting on Kai's nerves.

' Haha.' Rei thought directing the thought at Kai.

Kai's glare hardened.

Meanwhile, Max and Tyson where talking to Tala about the prank war that was currently going on at their house.

"-So even though it was not a prank about the frozen underwear, he takes all my underwear and throws them into our neighbors backyard! I had to go ask for them back! You should have seen their faces!" Tala said laughing. Max and Tyson laughed along with him. Rei just shook his head in shame.

Kai smirked at the embarrassment Rei was going through.

"Haha! Yeah Rei told us about the time his dad died your hair orange too." Tyson said.

" Ooh yes. You wanna know what I did to him?" Tala said evilly.

Max and Tyson nodded their heads vigorously.

" Well his natural hair color is like a light grayish purple, so I died his hair bright purple!" Tala said laughing.

Tyson and Max laughed.

" Yeah so I had to walk around with 2 parent's who looked like they belonged in the circus." Rei said rolling his eyes.

Tyson and Max laughed harder.

Tala smiled. " That's how we felt too Rei."

Rei laughed and out of habit, looked at the clock. ' Oh. It's 1:09. Darn.'

Rei grabbed a hold of Tala's hand and shut his eye's. Rei laughed. " I can't believe you seriously knocked that bottle off the shelf and broke it and then slipped in the puddle it made at the grocery store today." Rei said while giggling.

Tala pouted. " It was an accident! That bottle of root beer was out to get me!"

Rei laughed and tried to concentrate again. Rei laughed again and opened his eye's.

" Your good." Rei said still laughing.

" Your not gonna tell me and save me any embarrassment are you." Tala said glaring at Rei.

Rei smiled and folded his arms. " Nope."

Tala stood. " Fine! Then you don't get a hug good bye!"

" Fine. Bye!" Rei said turning around as Tala turned and started to walk. " He'll be back." Rei said laughing.

Two seconds later Tala ran back and hugged him. " Agh! I couldn't help it!"

Rei laughed. " Hehe _bye mom_."

Tala sighed and started to walk away. " Bye. See you after school! Call me if your plan's change."

Rei turned. "Okay!" he shouted back. " Okay now watch this." Rei said to Max, Tyson, and Kai.

They all turned to watch Tala just as he slipped in a puddle of milk on the floor and fall on his but.

Rei, Max and Tyson all busted up laughing. Kai smirked.

Tala flushed the color of his hair and stormed over to the table; of course not before slipping a couple more time as he tried to get up, causing Rei, Max and Tyson to laugh harder.

" REEEI!!!" Tala yelled as he finally got up and stomped over to their table. " YOU_ KNEW_ THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!! _DIDN'T YOU?!_"

Luckily there were only a couple of people left in the cafeteria and none were paying attention to them.

Rei couldn't even stop laughing to respond so he just nodded his head.

Tala huffed and crossed his arm's. " You just wait till you get home mister." Tala growled.

Rei immediately stopped laughing. " Nononononono- you and dad promised no matter what you wouldn't bring me into the prank war this time!!!!" Rei yelled after Tala's retreating form. " YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!"

Tala stopped at the door and stuck his tounge out at Rei. " _I_ can do _what ever_ I _want!_" Tala said back and left.

Rei sighed. " I'm dead." he stated simply.

Max and Tyson however, were still laughing from the previous insident and didn't hear Rei's statement.

Though Kai did.

" How so?"

" I don't know yet, but I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to come over now." Rei said.

" Aww! Why Rei?" Max whined.

" Well, my mom's gonna wanna get back at me so he might accidentally end up getting one of you guys."

" Aww come on Rei. What do yah take us for? Wimps? We can handle a couple of pranks if they come our way." Tyson said waving his hand in dismissal.

Rei grimaced. " Alright. If you say so." Tyson and Max cheered.

Rei smiled. ' They have _noooo_ idea what's in store for them.'

-----------------------------------------

**_Keru: (sigh) Finally! Oh man doesn't _that_ lift a huge weight off my shoulders._**

**_Rei: I bet. Well at least your back on track now Keru._**

**_Kai: (mummbling) Not for long._**

**_Keru and Rei: (glare at Kai)_**

**_Kai: Are you on _her_ side?_**

**_Rei: (huffs) Yes. Is there something wrong with that?_**

**_Kai: . . . Would it be a problem if there was?_**

**_Rei: Yes._**

**_Kai: . . . Okay then. No there is nothing wrong with that sweet Rei._**

**_Rei:(smiles) Good._**

**_Keru: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! IF YOU DO I PINKY PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!_**

**_Rei: And she does keep her pinky promises.  
_**


	5. Let the prank war BEGIN!

**__**

Keru: Okay first of all, I just have to say . . . I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!!!

Rei: Who?

Keru: My readers!!! I was randomly on today and I was looking at all the stories I have posted and then I looked at how many reviews this story has had! It has 22!!!!!

Kai:(sarcastic) It's a miracle.

Keru: Shut Up!!!

Rei: I'll do the disclamer then today. Kerusei does not own Beyblade. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch-

Keru: OKAY REI I THINK THEY GET IT!!! STOP RUBBING IT IN!!!!

Rei: Right. Here are the review responces from the previous chapter.

------------

Kitty Kat K.O.: I know! And I am soooo very sorry for not updateing in forever! I hope this was a little sooner for you ehh? Anyways, I have to agree with you about my parent popping up at school too, I was worried about it all the time when I was in middle school because my mom taught 3rd grade a couple of buildings away from mine! (the grades go from preschool to 8th grade.) I was hopeing that there were no grammar errors! My English teacher has really been pushing that on us this year so maybe it's finally paying off!

sonata hirano: Ohh yeah. You have noo idea! . . . Well not until you read this chapter anyways!

XxPyroXKittyxX13: Don't worry! That was the perfect way to give me advice! I know, I'm currently working on the grammar stuff. The first couple of chapters of this story are bad because it was like almost a year ago that I put it up. My grammmar has improved a bit . . . I think. lol Thanks for the muffin!!!!

KaL KeY: Haha Well here's the chapter! Oh Bryan's a little OOC in this chapter, he's really mischevious. Altho, I guess

-usagi18-: I know! I just really don't know how I'm going to fit that in this chapter because in the next chapter, there's going to be something that happens that will prevent that from happening . . . but then something very little will happen anyways . . . Wow. That was really confusing. But don't worry! There will be some KaixRei eventually! I wont discontinue the story ever!!!

yukikittycatofwisdom: Hahaha. Yes. Prank wars all the way!!! Everybody gets a little in this chapter! Hehehe.

Leikaru: Thanks for the review! I hope this was soon enough! I would have updated alot sooner but my laptop computer charger broke . . . so depressing. Stilll isn't fixed either. My sister finally decided to let me use her computer. Lol.

Mirkir: Thank you! I definitly will!

----------------

all_ my characters are a bit OOC huh?_

Ch.4 Let The Prank War's BEGIN!!!

Rei, Kai, Max, and Tyson all stood on the side walk in front of Rei's house.

"Okay. I'm gonna go up to the door first to make sure there's no danger." Rei said as he headed up to the front door slowly. Rei cautiously crept forward while glancing anciously around him.

Surprisingly to Rei, nothing happened. Rei turned to face the other's. "Wow. Okay guys. It's-"

The front door opened behind him.

"-safe."

SPLASH!!!!!

Rei was suddenly drenched from head to toe in ice cold water. Rei's face had an annoid, surprized expression on it.

Max and Tyson started to snicker while Kai smirked as they walked up to Rei.

Finally Rei turned around to find his dad, Bryan, standing in the doorway with a big empty green bucket in his hands. He was also smirking.

"Well crap. Mom set you up to this, didn't he?" Rei said glaring at his dad.

Bryan smiled with an amused look on his face. "Yup. He sure did."

" Ugh!!!!" Rei pushed past Bryan as he truged in the house, the others following him. "I can't believe I _fell_ for that!!!!

Tala came around the corner from the kitchen smiling. "Aww!!! Don't you look cute!!! Just like-a wet kitten!"

That just about did it for Max and Tyson. They started laughing, clutching their stoumachs as they practically doubled over from laughing so hard.

Rei glared at them for a moment and then stomped off.

"Go ahead and sit." Bryan said gesturing towards the couch.

Kai went and sat on the far left side of the couch while Max and Tyson made their way slowly over, due to the fact that they were still trying to calm themselfs down.

Tala and Bryan both sat themselfs in the love seat across from the couch.

"So, are you thirsty? We have lots to drink." Tala offered.

"Um sure. Water's fine." Tyson said.

"Okay." Just then Rei walked in the room. He had changed his clothes into a snug fitting black long sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy grey sweat pants. He also had his hair out of it's bind and was rubbing a towel through it with his head tilted to the side.

"Rei, will you go get your friends some water please?" Bryan asked.

Rei sighed as he set the towel down on a near by table and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as Rei was gone, Tala and Bryan started to grin mischeviously. Max, Tyson, and Kai all noticed this and looked at eachother.

"AHH!!!" THUNK!!!! PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Their eyes widened as they got up and ran to the kitchen.

As soon as they turned the corner Tyson and Max busted up laughing. Kai was even chuckling.

Rei was sitting on the ground, leaning against the fridge with his legs sprawled awkwardly around him. But that wasn't the funny part. Rei was also completely coated with flour and powdered sugar!!

Rei had an annoied expression on his face and was glareing at the trio in the doorway. Rei started to get up slowly.

"Ahh! It's a ghost!!" Tyson joked while leaning against the dining room table for support.

Max started to laugh harder and Kai tired to cover up his laughs by putting his fist in front of his mouth.

Rei glared at Tyson. They his head snapped to the archway where both his parents were standing.

"You. Got. Flower. In. My. Hair."

That did it.

Tala and Bryan both started laughing histerically.

Rei just crossed his arms and waited for them to calm down. Then, he got a better idea. Rei smirked as he bent down and picked up 2 handfulls of flour and then flung it across the room hitting Tala , Bryan and Max, all in the face and hair.

"Oops." Rei said smiling evily. "My hands slipped."

Tala stopped laughing. "Oh no you didn't." Tala said walking towards Rei.

"Oh yeah. I went there." Rei said as he quickly grabbed the flour bag off the top of the fridge and chucked some flour his way.

Tala quickly dodged the airborn flour, only for it to land on another less fortunate soul.

Rei gasped as mahogany eyes glared at Rei from underneath the poudery white flour.

"Uh oh."

Kai started to walk towards Rei. "Rei . . . "

Rei gulped.

Kai smirked.

"Ohh your in trouble now Rei. Kai's Russian." Tyson said as if that described everything.

Kai grabbed the flour bag from Rei and threw it at Tyson, hitting him directly in the head. "Learn to shut your mouth Tyson."

Rei exhaled in relife knowing Kai wasn't out to get him.

Max grinned grabbing a handfull of flour. "Flour Fight!!!!!"

And then there was white pouder everywhere.

A couple of minutes after the fight, they all stopped, due to the fact that they couldn't see a thing because the flour made the air all dusty.

"Ahh choo!" Max sneezed. Laughter rang around the room.

As soon as the air was clear, Max sat down at a chair at the dining room table.

"Whoo! Was that fun or what?" Tyson said.

Tala and Bryan left the room.

Rei smiled, looking at his floury friends.

"How did all that happen to you anyways?" Max asked.

"Well, I was about to get your cups when I heard a squeak behind me. So i turned around and was surprised by a mouse. I jumped back and bumped into the fridge causing the flour and sugar to knock over and pour on me, which also caused me to slip onto the ground." Rei explained. "By the way, do you guys still want something to drink?"

"Sure." Max said.

Kai went and leant against the wall to the side of the kitchen, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Rei went over to the fridge and fillled 4 glasses full of ice water.

"Here." Rei said as he handed them out to the trio. Then he resumed his spot behind the island.

Tyson took a big gulp of water. "Man! That was exhausting." Tyson said as he sat down in the chair next to Max.

CRASH!!!!

"OWW!!!"

Right as Tyson applied his full weight to the chair, the whole thing collapsed, Tyson falling with it as he splashed himself with water.

Rei and Max busted up laughing while Kai opened his eyes and smirked.

"Just goes to show that you need to go on a diet." Kai said.

"Do not!" Tyson protested.

Suddenly, Max stopped laughing. He tried to stand up but the chair came with him.

"Oh crap!!! I'm glued to the seat!!" Max yelled.

Rei, Max, and Tyson looked at Kai.

Suddenly, realization hit him.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." Kai said as he pulled away from the wall. His clothes stuck to it for a moment but then slowly detached itself.

Kai turned his head around to see the damage. "This white paint better be washable."

Rei, Max ad Tyson all started laughing.

---------------------------------

After Rei got everybody a new change of clothes and got Max pryed off the seat, (they had to cut his pants) they all sat in the living room playing Halo 2.

"Man!" Max sighed. " I liked those shorts too."

"Hey. You guys can't say I didn't warn you. My parents have no mercy when it comes to our prank wars." Rei said.

"True-Aww crap! Man Rei! At least give me a chance to find you!" Tyson said.

"Sorry. I can't help the fact that your in plain sight and I have a sniper." Rei said grinning. "Hey! Stop looking at my screen!!"

"Well? How else am I supposed to find you?"

Rei sighed.

"Can we do teams? The only person I can seem to kill is Tyson and myself." Max whined.

"Hold on. I wanna see who wins." Rei said.

Tyson puts his hand on Kai's shoulder and shut's his eyes. "It's a tie. Now can we _please_ play teams?"

Right at that moment both Kai's player and Rei's player killed eachother.

"Damn." Rei said grinning.

"First actual competiton I have had before." Kai said.

Rei laughed. "I'm gessing you guys have x-box's then?"

"Yup."

"I don't but I go over to Tyson's house and play there." Max said.

"Cool. Then we can play on x-box live together when we arn't over at eachother's houses." Rei said. He then glanced at the clock. "Umm what time do you guys have to be home?"

"Err . . . depends. What time is it now?" Max asked.

"6 o'clock. You guys _could_ stay for dinner if you like." Rei offered.

"I can't. Monday night's are the one night that both my mom and dad are home." Max said. "Sorry."

"Same here. Accept for instead of my mom it's my brother." Tyson said scratching the back of his head.

Rei turned to Kai. "Your still welcome to stay for dinner if you can."

"Can't. Curfew." Kai said.

"Okay, well another time then." Rei said.

Tyson's stoumach grumbled.

Rei and Max laughed."let me walk you guys to the door." then Rei stopped." Oh wait. I forgot. You guys live kinda far huh."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hold on a sec." Rei walked out of the room only to return a minute later with Tala." My mom will drive you home."

Max smiled." Thanks."

" No problem. I'm so glad that Rei has made some _normal_ friends. I was sick of seeing those weirdo friends of your's-what were their names?" Tala asked.

Rei sighed and rolled his eyes." Mariah and Lee. And we are _far_ from normal mom. _They're_ actually the normal ones believe it or not."

It was Tala's turn to roll his eyes." Well whatever. You guys are normal to me."

Rei smiled." That's cause your insane."

Tala laughed." Right. Anyway's, while I'm gone, help your dad with dinner. I don't want him to burn down the house if you come with us."

Rei laughed." What a day _that_ would have ended up." Rei grabbed Tala's hand and shut his eyes.

Tyson rose his right hand hesitantly."Ahh Rei, I can-"

"Shh." Rei interrupted, then winced. His eyes snapped open. He turned to Tyson." My parents are walking target's Tyson. i don't want you to have to suffer through the images I see too." Rei then winced again."Plus I think you'd prefer _not_ to see yourself in a car accident."

Tyson frowned as Rei faced Tala." Don't take King street."

Tala frowned." Was it my fault?"

Rei gave Tala a small smile." No. It's _never_ your fault mom."

Tala ruffled Rei's hair as he smiled back." Your such a good boy. To think some people didn't want you." Tala paused." Well, actually it's a good thing those people didn't want you! Or else _i_ wouldn't have you!"

Rei blushed smiling." Not in front of them mom." Rei mumbled embarrased.

"Haha. Right." Tala turned to the observers. "Alright kiddies!! Into the car!" Tala said motioning them out the door.

Rei quickly grabbed Tala's hand again." Just checking . . . Yup. Your good."

Tala smiled." I'll see you when I get home."

"Right." Rei waved at the car as it drove away and then wen't into the kitchen to help his dad make dinner. Rei walked up to the stove to see water and hard spageti straws in a large pot. "What are you _doing?_"

Bryan frowned." Making spagetti. Why? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Yes. Your supposed to _boil_ the water before you put the noodles in or they'll clump up." Rei explained.

"Oops."

Rei smiled." It's okay."

" Tala didn't exactly tell me how to cook it." Bryan said impishly.

" It's okay. It will taste fine. It'll just be a bit hard to eat." Rei said as he tried to declump the spagetti." Where's the sause?"

" The microwave."

" WHAT?!" Rei ran over to the microwave and threw the door open. Smoke wafted out from the microwave." Geez! Are you _trying_ to blow up the house?"

" . . . No . . ." Bryan mumbled.

Rei sighed." You are banned from the kitchen. Go." Rei pointed towards the archway to the living room.

Bryan sighed and walked out.

--------------------------

****

_Keru: Ta Dah!!! (sigh) Okay. Now to work on my other stories._

_Kai: Good thing your sick again huh._

_Keru: (glares) It's never a good thing when I'm sick you crazy Russian._

_Kai: Whatever._

_Rei: (sighs) I really do wonder why I bother associating myself with you two._

_Keru: Cause you love us~!_

_Kai: (snorts) Cause he loves _me.

_Keru: Humph. Rei loves me!!!_

_Rei: only cause I have to._

_Keru: (glares) Fine!! I'm not letting you out of your cage tomorrow then!!_

_Rei: No! Wait! I'm sorry!!_

_Keru: (smiles sweetly) Please review! The more reviews I get the more likely I will update sooner!!! And don't forget_

_ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE . . . -WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE EATING AT THAT TIME!!!!_

_Keru: Byeas!!!_


	6. Unwelcome New Student

**Keru: Oh my gosh, you guys! It's been so long since I updated this story! DX I'm sooooo sorry!**

**Kai: You better be. I bet a lot of people want to kill you.**

**Keru: (scared) REALLY?!**

**Kai: (nods) Oh yeah. Every single one of your readers--**

**Rei: Kai, shut up.**

**Kai: (grumbles)**

**Rei: It's not true, Keru. Nobody wants to kill you (Mumbles) that I know of.**

**Keru: (doesn't hear last part) Oh! Okay! So here's the next chapter guys!**

**DISCLAIMER!!: Yeah. Still don't own Beyblade. But! I am working on getting the series on DVD. XD Oh! And I got a little Rei plastic thing that they used to give away at Burger King. Xp**

**WARNINGS: yaoi/shounen-ai, umm nothing else really in this chapter. Yeah.**

* * *

Rei yawned, walking into his first period class a week later.

"REI!!!" Mariah yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

"Ugh, hi Mariah."

"How are you today, cutie pie?!" Mariah asked sweetly.

"Fine. Or, I was."

Mariah gasped dramatically. "Why? What's the matter?!"

" . . . You're sitting on me."

"Oh."

"It's kinda hard to breath."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"Will you get off?!"

"Okay!" Mariah stood up and looked down at Rei who was still on the ground. "Aww!! Look at you! You look so helpless! It's soooo cuuute!!" Mariah cooed.

Rei sweat dropped. "Riiiiight." Rei stood and patted his pants clean. "I'll see you later Mariah."

"OKAY!! BYE REI!! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!"

"Yeah, right." Rei grumbled, walking to his desk which Max and Tyson were already sitting around.

"Hiya Rei!" Max said cheerfully.

"Hi Max." Rei sighed, sitting down in his desk.

"Did you sleep okay?" Max asked.

Rei shook his head. "No, nightmares."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Max said frowning.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Rei said looking over at Tyson. "You look really tired too."

"Mmmmyeah." Tyson said, his head lolling back and forth. Then, Tyson promptly put his head on the desk, and fell asleep.

Rei and Max laughed, resting their heads on Rei's desk, right as Kai walked up to them and sat down in his desk. "Hey,"

"Hi Kai!" Max greeted.

"Hi." Rei said.

Just then, the teacher walked into the classroom. "Class! Settle down! We have a new student!"

The class quieted.

"Now, be nice to her. I know it's early in the year so help her around. I know you guys don't have any big projects now. Hilary, sweetie, come on in."

The door opened and in walked a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. The teacher introduced her to the class a second time and shared some random facts about her before giving up in keeping the attention of the other students.

"Okay! Now, will you go sit behind Rei? Rei! Raise, your hand, please."

Rei complied.

Hilary smiled as she walked over and sat behind Rei. "Hi! You have really pretty hair!"

Rei gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"I always wanted to grow my hair out but I never did. I always cut it." she said. "You should donate some of it. You'd get a lot of money."

"I do. I usually grow my hair till it's almost to my ankles and then cut off 15 inches." Rei said as he pulled his pony tail over his shoulder. "I could never cut it all off though."

"Yeah, it's in really good shape! So silky. Can I touch it?"

Rei smiled. "Sure."

"You don't mind if I play with it a bit, do you?"

"Not at all." Rei said smiling. "I like it when people touch my hair."

Hilary reached for the beginning of Rei's pony tail and her fingers brushed against Rei's neck, pulling him into a vision.

_A seven year old Hilary sat on her bed in her orange and yellow room. Rei walked over to the sunset cover blanket and sat down next to her. She was curled up in a small ball on her side and was clutching her eyes shut, most likely trying to ignore the two muffled, yelling voices below her._

_It was night time, and the moon shone through the yellow framed window, illuminating the room enough to see. There was a toy box and a doll house on one side of the room and on the other, there was a small vanity that had hair ties and other clips and accessories decorating the top._

_Rei heard the two voices from downstairs suddenly become louder--loud enough to hear clearly. Hilary buried her face in her arms._

_"I'm sick and tired of this, Jack! I can't take this any longer!" a woman yelled. "You can't keep doing this to us!"_

_"Well then maybe we should just get a divorce!!" a man's voice yelled back. Rei guessed this was Jack. "I don't even see what I'm doing wrong, Kate!"_

_As soon as the word divorce was said, Hilary's head shot up and she scrambled up off the bed and out of the room, Rei following curiously behind her. He watched her run down the hall to a door that was slightly open, and push it open all the way, causing her parents to stop arguing. Rei followed, walking up so he was standing behind her._

_He saw that the room looked like it was her parents bedroom. Her father was on one side of the room, hand raised in the air, probably to emphasise his point while her mother was on the other side of the room with her hands on her hips. They were both staring at Hilary with identical surprised faces._

_"Y-you're not really gonna divorce, are you?" Hilary whispered, in a broken voice._

_Her parents glanced briefly at each other before turning back to her. "Sweetie, you want mommy and daddy to be happy, right?" Kate asked her as she walked forward and kneels in front of her daughter._

_Hilary nodded her head._

_"Well, we think it would be a good thing if mommy and daddy were to split up, understand?" Jack said as he took a few steps towards Hilary._

_Hilary became outraged as she stepped away from her mother. "NO! YOU AND MOMMY LOVE EACH OTHER! YOU WILL NOT BREAK UP!!"_

_Jack and Kate's faces went blank, no emotions on their face at all. It almost, to Rei, looked as if they were empty shells. Then their pupil's dilate, before returning back to normal and they turned towards each other, smiling. Kate stood up and walked over to Jack._

_"You're right, sweet heart. We love each other very much. We would never split up." Kate said as Jack hugged her._

_Jack's laugh was empty, as though it held no actual emotion at all. Rei took a step back as he stared wide eyed at the insaneness in front of him. "I don't even remember why we were fighting!"_

_Kate smiled and kissed Jack. "Me neither!"_

_Hilary smiled and crossed her arms. "That's better." she said and walked back to her room._

Re took a deep breath, as his brow furrowed, thinking about what he just saw.

_Kai! Kaikaikaikaikaikaikai~!!!_Rei called with his mind.

Kai glanced at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

_I think Hilary has a super natural power too. _

Kai rose an eyebrow, as if to say 'Oh really? What is it?'

_I'm not sure though, look. _Rei thought about the vision, showing Kai everything. When finished, Kai's eyebrows drew together. _I'm thinking it has to do with emotional ties to one another. Like she can make people feel certain emotions towards others. Influence them. Sort of like Maxie's but worse. Like it stays with them no matter where she is and only goes away if she changes it._

Kai nodded curtly, as if to say he understood.

Rei smirked. _I have to say . . . err . . . think . . . agh! You know what I mean!_

Kai smirked, amused.

_Anyway, as I was saying, I have to say that if that is her power, it could be very bad if we get on her bad side._

Kai nodded slightly, once.

_It's seems like a very girly power. _Rei thought. _She could cause A LOT of drama._

Kai frowned and nodded once again.

_I'm wondering if I should confront her or not though. That's why I'm talking to you. What do you think? You seem to make the most logical decisions._

Kai smirked at this as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to write on it. About a minute later he folded the paper in a small, neat, square it swiftly to Rei. Rei opened it and began reading.

I think you should investigate her past further before you confront her about her possible power. If she were to end up not having that power and you were to confront her about it, it would be very bad.

Kai

_I see what you mean. So, you want me to look more into her past to see if I can find anything else that resembles that power?_

Kai nodded once.

_I have another theory though. What if she doesn't _know_ she has a power, and she does?_

Kai then pulled out another piece of paper and wrote a paragraph on it before handing it secretively over to Rei.

If that's the case, then we shouldn't tell her she has that power. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to use their power responsibly. She would probably use it to manipulate the people around her and chaos would occur. We should, of course, still try to stay on her good side because I'm pretty sure if she has a power and doesn't know about it, she uses it on accident and has no idea she's the cause.

Kai

Rei hummed and agreement in his head._ Right. I'll try to see if I can find anything significant in her past that notifies us that she does or doesn't have a power, and if she does, whether or not she knows about it._

At that moment, Rei's attention was pulled away as Hilary began talking to him. "What kind of conditioner do you use? It's so soft!"

Rei shrugged, nonchalantly and saw Tyson waking up out of the corner of his eye. "Just Herbal Essence. All I do really is brush it a lot and trim the ends often." Rei said turning to face her a bit.

"Really? Why?"

"It makes your hair grow faster."

"Oh, wow! Maybe I'll try that. It amazes me that a girl like you can keep her hair so long! I _totally_ admire you!"

Rei froze.

"We are totally going to be best friends!! We can go to the mall together, and have sleepovers, and talk about girl stuff, and--"

"Uh, I'm a guy."

"**. . . What?**" Hilary asked with a confused look on her face.

"I said, I'm a guy."

Kai, Tyson, and Max were now staring at the duo as they tried to hold back their laughter (well, besides Kai, who was just smirking in an amused way).

Yet, there was no reaction from Hilary.

"You know, a dude, boy, man, _male_, the opposite sex of _you_ . . . "

_Still_ no reaction.

Rei sighed.

"Wait, you're a guy?"

Rei sighed again. "Yes--"

"You mean you have a--" Kai glared at her.

"YES!! Yes, I do! Jeez!" Rei cut her off, blushing lightly.

Hilary stared at him with her mouth in an "o" shape. About a minute of silence between the two passed, Rei avoiding Hilary's gaze and Kai's glare towards Hilary becoming more and more deadly as the seconds passed.

"I'm in love."

Rei blanched as Max and Tyson gaped at her. **_"What?!"_** Rei asked. It was his turn to be confused and shocked.

If looks could kill, Hilary would be dead at this point from Kai's glare. She, however, paid no attention to him what so ever. "I'm in love! You're totally perfect! Oh my god!!" Hilary said as she went to glomp Rei, but missed as he stood up quickly and moved out of the way.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa_whoa. _Hold _on _a sec." Rei said putting his hands up in defence and silently thanking the teacher for not having a lecture today and instead giving them free time. "How can you be in love with someone you just met?"

"What? Don't you like me?" Hilary asked.

"Well, yeah but not like _that._" Hilary narrowed her eyes at him and Kai's glare tripled in intensity. "Are you _sure?_"

Rei gave her a wary look. "Yes? I just met you!"

Hilary glared at Rei as his eyes flickered over to see Kai glaring furiously at Hilary and called out to him. _Is she trying to make me love her?_

Kai nodded curtly, his glare not wavering for a second.

Rei stared at her blankly as he let his hands drop down to his sides. "Look, I hate to disappoint you, but you little power isn't going to work on me."

Hilary looked at him shocked while Max and Tyson looked over at Hilary surprised. "How do you know about that?!" she asked in a hushed, accusing tone.

Rei shrugged. "I have my ways."

Hilary glared at Rei. "I _will_ make you love me. You will be _mine._"

Rei rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to snort. "_Right_, have fun with that."

**Keru: I realize it's kinda short but I wanted to put up something for you guys. So, basically, the main plot starts here. Have fun with your little imagination trying to think up what is to come! I can GUARANTEE you wont be able to guess. Well, some of it anyway.**

**Rei: I think most of your plot is completely obvious now.**

**Keru: Meh, not all of it.**

**Kai: I personally couldn't care less. I just want Rei and I to ge together.**

**Rei: (blushes) Aww Kai! That's so sweet! (kisses him on the cheek)**

**Kai: (Grumbles) I hate PDA, Rei. You know that.**

**Rei: (smiles) Don't care!**

**Keru: Anyway! Please review! I'm back on track with this story so I'll update sooner now. I sorta lost this notebook for a while and just recently found it too so yeah. Oh! but please don't forget . . .**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HEAT MY FIREPLACE!! I lurv fire. XD**

**Rei: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!**

**Keru: (laughs evily) **


	7. Desperate Times for Desperate Measures

**Keru: Hey guys it's been a while yeah? Sorry about the whole long wait and everything! A lot has been going on that I'm pretty sure you don't care about so I'll just get on with the story!**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi shounen-ai blah blah de blah blah. Same stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Beyblade. I doubt it will ever change.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures**

-Later That Day-

Rei walked down the hall, anxiously looking around for Kai to ask him for the homework assignment that they had in English, the night before. Spotting him at his locker switching books, Rei smiled widely and walked over to him reaching out with a hand to tap him on the shoulder.

Just before Rei touched him, Kai jerked away, hissing, "Don't. Touch. Me." harshly, before walking away, leaving Rei stunned.

_Did I do something wrong?_

* * *

-Lunch-

There was a tense silence between Rei and Kai since the encounter in the hallway and Rei didn't know what to do about it. Max pulled him away to talk to him individually.

"I don't know what's wrong, Max. I just went out to touch his shoulder and he snapped at me not to touch him." Rei said, his voice quiet and sad.

Max frowned, "I'm sure he had a reason for doing so, Rei. I mean he lets me and Tyson touch him."

Rei sighed, nodding. "Yeah, it just makes me realize that I've never been in physical contact with him since I knew him."

Max's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, huh . . . Well, just try not to let it bother you, okay? He'll come around. Maybe he's just not in a touchy feely mood today."

Rei smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Max." Rei turned to go, but then turned back towards Max, his expression critical. "You're not doing the mood changing thing again, are you Max?"

Max smiled sheepishly, his hands up in the air in defense. "No no!"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Riiiiight."

* * *

-Later-

Rei rushed around the corner, trying to hide from Hilary for the millionth time that day. _I don't think I can keep this up._

He began to walk towards the stairs when he spotted Kai.

That's when the chain reaction of doom started.

Right in the middle of his greeting to Kai, Hilary popped up, scaring the crap out of Rei, which cause him to loose his footing on one of the steps and go falling forward. Kai instinctually reached for Rei and tried to shield him from the fall.

But as soon as Kai's fingertips touched Rei's arm, he was spiraling into a vision.

A five-year-old Kai sat on the front steps of his old house, crying as his grandfather walked up to him. Rei wanted so badly to walk over to Kai and console him, but knew it wouldn't have done anything.

_"Your parents are dead now, Kai. You must come live with me."_

_Kai looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "But you hate me."_

_His grandfather's eyes narrowed. "What?" he snapped._

_"In your mind. You keep saying it. I can hear you." Kai elaborated._

_His grandfather recoiled in disgust before his hand snapped forward and backhanded the crying boy. "You freak. No wonder your parents died. They needed some way to get away from you." Kai flinched, the tears becoming thicker. "Get in the damn limo."_

_Kai nodded, in what looked like fear to Rei, and scrambled up and into the back of the long, black car._

_Flashes of Kai getting abused by his grandfather flew threw his head, like a movie on fast-forward, too fast to catch anything completely._

And then it stopped, and Rei felt the impact of him and Kai crashing to the ground at the bottom of the stairs. Rei and Kai both groaned in pain and they tried to get up.

Kai, noticing he was touching Rei, snapped away from him, cursing, "Shit, shit, shit." as he ran his hand through his hair.

Rei looked over at Kai, understanding. "I'm sorry."

Kai sighed. "I didn't want you to see."

"I know. I understand. I'm sorry. It's not my business knowing." Rei said looking down.

Kai shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I . . . didn't want you to see and experience the pain I went through."

Rei looked over at Kai. "I see." Rei paused, remembering the situation they were in. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm fine, are you?"

Rei nodded his head. "Can I ask you a question?" Seeing Kai nod, he continued. "Your grandfather . . . are you . . .?"

"He died. Three years ago." Kai said, looking over to see Rei relax slightly.

"Oh, um, is it bad if I'm happy?" Rei asked smiling slightly.

Kai chuckled. "No, it's not."

* * *

-After School-

"Oh my god!" Rei groaned plopping down on the couch in his living room.

"Oh come on, Rei. It's not _that _bad." Tyson said sitting down next to Rei on the couch.

"_Oh_ yeah. It is." Rei countered. "_Every freaking time_ she touches me I see little segments of her gossipy little girly life!! It's like watching a TV. Drama!!" Rei said on the verge of hysterics.

Max frowned from his spot on the other side of Tyson. "Hey! Some of those TV drama's are good!" Kai snorted from his place in the lounge chair as Rei just stared at Max. Max pouted, "You know what I mean!"

Tyson patted Rei's shoulder. "Don't worry, Rei! Some day we'll look back on this . . . laugh nervously and awkwardly change the subject."

"Yeah, thanks." Rei said glumly just as Tala walked into the room.

"Oh, hello! Thanks for telling me you were home, _Rei_." Tala said sarcastically as Rei just grumbled.

Tala sighed, "Alright, what happened?"

"Yah see," Max began, "There's this new girl named Hilary in our class and she has a power where she can change your feelings towards other people. Sorta like mine, accept for worse. She can make people hate or love each other." Tala nodded, understanding. "Anyway, she fell instantly in love with Rei, found out her power doesn't even work on Rei, cause Rei's a weirdo," Rei glared at Max. He ignored it. "and dedicated her life to making Rei fall in love with her by attaching herself to Rei twenty-four seven."

"Oh, my poor baby! The girl has no chance!" Tala said laughing. "Rei's as straight as a circle!"

Rei blushed. "Mom!"

"What?" Tala asked innocently.

Rei buried his face in his arms and groaned as Max laughed. "It's okay, Rei. We're all gay too."

"I _know_ that." Rei groaned.

"Oh . . . right."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"So, any ideas on how to get rid of her?" Rei asked.

Tala thought for a moment, a hand to his chin. "Nope! I got nothin'!"

Rei deadpanned. "Thanks."

"No problem sweetie!" Tala said completely missing the sarcasm in his voice. "I'll tell Bryan for you though, okay?" he said skipping out.

Rei grumbled incoherently to himself.

Max opened his mouth to talk but Rei cut him off before he could even get a word out. "Don't you _dare_ change my emotion, Max. I am happily sulking."

Max shut his mouth and pouted while Tyson mumbled to himself how that was possible.

After a moment of tense silence, Rei spoke up. "Hey Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Has your power . . . grown since you were little?"

Tyson thought for a moment. "Well it's more like _changed._" Rei looked at him confused. "Like now I can see peoples futures when I touch them and I also get them randomly in visions and dreams."

Rei nodded, his eyebrows furrowing. "So . . . when you touch me, do you see my future?" Tyson nodded. "Do you see your _own_ future?"

"Mm . . . no. Well, sorta. Only if it was to do with someone else's future."

Rei seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Huh."

"What about you, Rei?"

"Me?" Rei sighed, "Well, at first I only saw the past every once in a while when I touched people. I guess, one day I just wondered what my future would be like because I was constantly moving from house to house. So while . . . ugh, I don't remember which one I was with but while they were sleeping, I snuck into their bedroom, grabbed their hand and shut my eyes, trying to concentrate on that same feeling I got when I saw the past but instead I thought about the future.

"It took me a while, probably about an hour, but I did it. The more I seemed to see the future, the more I was able to see the past until it got out of control. I started seeing it every time I touched someone and I was told-because I don't remember-that I started having panic attacks cause I was having a hard time telling what was real and what wasn't. I . . . I couldn't tell apart the visions from my actual life for a while and so I was confused as to what day it was most of the time and where I was supposed to be. The only thing I remember about that time was being so confused . . . but eventually I was able to sort myself out and overcame that."

"Wow. That must have been really hard, Rei."

Rei shrugged. "I guess. I don't remember it."

They were silent for a moment before Max spoke up. "Well, when I first found out, I was only able to change one person at a times emotions." Max said. "As I grew so did my power and now I can change as many people that are in the same room with me."

"I used to only be able to read peoples minds when I touched them but the older I got, the more my power grew too." Kai mumbled, joining in to the sharing fest. "Now I can hear peoples thoughts from miles away."

"Miles? Wow."

"So . . . what are we going to do about that Hilary girl?" Tyson asked, straying back to the original subject.

Rei groaned. "Ugh, I don't know! If I give in to her . . . ew, no, forget that. If I make her hate me, based on her past, she'll make my life a living hell. Mostly by turning the whole school against me or something."

Max frowned. "We definitely don't want that."

"Right."

"So what do we do then?"

They sat, thinking.

"You make her fall out of love with you." Bryan said walking in, causing them to all look over at him.

"Okay, but how?" Max asked.

Bryan smiled in an evil way. "You get a fake boyfriend."

Rei's eyes widened. "_WHAAAAAAAAT?!_"

"You get someone to pretend to be your boyfriend." Bryan repeated.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Rei." Tyson said. "It could work."

"Okay, but who would do it? I _don't _want it to be Lee." Rei said shuddering.

"One of us will do it. It's fine with us." Max said shrugging.

Rei looked over at Max questioningly. "Really? But Max, you like Tyson." Rei blurted out without thinking. His hands flew to his mouth as his eyes widened. "Oops."

Max's eyes widened, as he blushed deep red. "Rei!!"

"Sorry!" Rei apologized. "I wasn't thinking!"

Tyson turned to Max. "You like me, Max?" max blush darkened and he nodded shyly.

"I like you, too."

Max's head shot up looking straight at Tyson. Tyson smiled, and leaned forward, kissing Max as the latter threw his arms around the others neck, kissing him back.

Bryan, Rei, and Kai looked away awkwardly. "Lets give them some privacy." Rei mumbled as he and Kai got up following Bryan into the kitchen.

Tala was in there, sitting on the counter eating a bag of Lays. "Wow, Rei. You paired together two people without even trying." Tala said, munching down on a chip. "I think I see a potential matchmaker in you~!" he sang.

Rei rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Yeah _right_. Out of all the jobs out in the world, I will never choose to be a matchmaker." Rei said. "Anyway, that's cupids job. And besides, it's not like I did something amazing. All I did was blurt out the truth."

Bryan smirked, shaking his head. "You never were good at keeping secrets, Rei."

"I know!" Rei exclaimed. "And I _tell_ people that and for them to not tell me and they do anyway!"

Tala smiled at Rei's rant. "You know, you wouldn't even have that problem if you thought about what you say before you say it."

"But that's booooring! And it's too much work!" Rei whined. "I'd rather just say what's on the top of my head."

Bryan shrugged, looking at Tala. "At least he's honest with people."

Tala laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, but it's more like _brutally_ honest. He says things so _bluntly_."

"Why are you guys talking like I'm not here now?" Rei asked, making Kai smirk.

"Well, that's not always a bad thing." Bryan replied to Tala, both of them totally ignoring Rei's question.

"How?" Tala asked.

"Hellooooooooo?!" Rei said, trying to get their attention and failing miserably.

"Well, come on Tala. I mean, at least he's not going around lying to people."

"It's like I'm invisible or something!" Rei groaned, turning to Kai. "I'm not invisible, am I?"

Kai's smirk widened. "No, Rei. You are not invisible."

"Then why wont they answer me?!" Rei Yelled, frustrated.

"Hmm . . . I guess you're right, Bry. But still . . . " Tala said, munching down another chip.

"I give up." Rei said, dropping his head on the table.

Tala and Bryan both turned towards Rei. "What was that, sweetie?"

Rei groaned something incomprehensible.

"Anyway, back to the Hilary incident," Tala said. "I think Kai should be your fake boyfriend, now that Tyson and max have real ones."

Kai shrugged. "Okay."

Rei looked over at him. "Really? You'd do it?"

Kai nodded. "I don't like that girl. She's annoying. Plus she's stressing you out so . . . "

Rei smiled at Kai, wanting to give him a big hug but refraining from doing so. "Thanks, Kai."

Kai nodded. "Sure, any time."

Tala leant over towards Bryan as the two teens at the table began to converse. "See? Don't they look like the perfect couple?" he whispered.

Bryan smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, almost too perfect. It's kinda scary."

Tala giggled, then sighed. "Our little boy's growing up."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

Rei abruptly turned away and faced Tala. "Hey, um, how do we act like a couple anyway?"

Kai, Tala, and Bryan all sweat-dropped.

"Seriously?" Tala asked.

"Yes, seriously. Am I speaking in the wrong language?" Rei said, annoyed slightly.

"Ugh, never mind." Tala groaned.

"I don't have to act like you and _dad_, do I?" Rei asked in a scared tone.

"No, no! Just hold hands and call each other pet names and maybe even cuddle sometimes." Tala told him. "Stuff like that."

Rei and Kai grimaced. "Pet names?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "You don't _have _to do that one."

Rei nodded slowly. " . . . Okay, I guess we can do that." Rei said looking over at Kai who nodded in approval.

Tala smiled. "Good! Then she'll be gone in no time!"

Tyson and Max chose that time to walk in. "Hey, what's up?"

"Kai's going to be my Fake Boyfriend!" Rei told them happily.

"Seriously?!" Tyson yelled.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Rei muttered to himself making Kai and Bryan smirk.

"Wow, Rei! That's really great!" Max cheered. "Now that Hilary girl wont be hanging all over you like a monkey!"

Rei laughed.

* * *

-The Next Day-

**_Ding Dong!_**

"I'll get it!" Rei called as he walked over to the door, one sock on, the other in his hand. He opened the door only to see Kai on the other side looking a bid shifty.

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"Well," Kai cleared his throat. "I thought since we're doing the whole Fake Boyfriend thing that a good way to start the day would be for me to pick you up and we could go to school together."

Rei smiled brightly. "That's a great idea, Kai! Come on in for a sec though. I just have to get a couple more things and then I'll be ready." Rei said as Kai came in and sat on the couch watching as Rei walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, Kai's here. He said he thought it would be a good idea for us to go to school together." Rei said smiling brightly as he put his other sock on.

Tala turned away from the new concoction on the stove. "Oh really? What a smart idea! Better go tell Bryan as he's the one who usually takes you to school."

Rei nodded and ran upstairs to his foster parents bedroom. "Dad!" he called and Bryan poked his head out of the closet.

"Yeah?"

"Kai's here and is going to take me to school today, alright? I already told mom." Rei explained.

Bryan stepped out of the closet and walked over to Rei, adjusting his purple and blue striped tie.

"Alright, you have fun, then." Rei nodded in response, hugging Bryan around the waist. "Rei?" Bryan called as Rei pulled away. "Do you like him? As more than a friend?"

Rei blushed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Bryan smiled, patting his head. "Well, everything will be fine. Just stay strong, okay?"

Rei smiled and nodded before running out of the room and into his own. He grabbed all the things he needed after he put on his shoes. Rei quickly then glanced at the clock before running downstairs and into the kitchen, pecking Tala on the cheek. He smiled brightly, grabbing his hand. After a moment, he replied. "You're good! Bye mom!" and walked into the living room.

"Ready?" Kai asked, smirking slightly.

Rei let out a breath and smiled. "Yup. Oh! One more thing." he turned towards upstairs and yelled, "Dad! Don't forget about that paper you have to turn into your boss after lunch!"

"Shit!" he heard him cuss.

"Your welcome!" Rei yelled, trying to hold back his giggles as he turned back to Kai. "Okay, _now_ we can go."

* * *

"Kai," Rei said quietly to Kai as they sat in the back seat on the way to school. "You know, we don't have to touch, if you don't want to. I know how uncomfortable you are when I-"

"Rei, its fine. I was just worried about you, is all. You've seen a lot of things in your life and I didn't really want to add to it." Kai said, just as quietly as Rei.

Rei smiled. "It's okay, Kai. I'm strong. If you can get though it, so can I."

Kai smiled, reaching over and taking Rei's hand. "Okay."

As soon as they got to school they walked in, towards their lockers, hand in hand. Once there, Kai let out a deep sigh.

Rei gave a questioning glance to Kai. "Is something wrong?"

Kai shook his head. "No, I'm just . . . nervous."

"Why?"

"I . . . wanted to tell you something, Rei." Seeing Rei looking at him, Kai continued. "I don't want us to just be Fake Boyfriends. I . . . I want us to be more."

* * *

**Keru: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!!**

**I love cliffhangers. XD** 3

**Anywho, I would love reviews please. They always make my day. And this time I PROMISE I will update sooner than I did. Waaaaaay sooner. ****J**

**Please review! Bye!!**


End file.
